Aurora Garden
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: Luna needs to find a pony, and quick. Kidnapping Rainbow Dash seems like her only option in order to help a very strange but timid creature. This Pegasus is in for the experience of a lifetime...


Aurora Garden

~l~

She must have been mistaken.

It couldn't have been two years already.

But as Luna stared intently back at the fateful calender, her worries were confirmed.

"This is…bad." She spoke aloud to herself, looking down at the floor, eyes darting back and forth as a flurry of ideas rushed around.

The princess didn't have time to prepare for it. There was no way she could set up something like _that_ so quickly. It would take time, precision, careful picking of the right pony…

She sighed, walking away from the wall and plopping herself onto her bed with the absence of wild abandon, in which case she sat formally. An action that- surprisingly- helped her concentrate, most ponies would relax themselves with a nice cup of tea and a shady spot in the sun.

But Luna just needed a moment to think. "What am I going to do…"

Her head dismissively glanced up at her room's bookcase. She had not much use for it as reading wasn't her hobby. With a close look, she absently read the titles of the dusty tomes.

'_The Average Life'; 'Ponies and Principles'; 'How To: Understand Society'- _she sighed again. So boring were the works of literature that she owned.

But one more look-over caught the alicorn's eye.

'_The Citizens of Ponyville'._

Instantly curious, her horn shined a translucent hue and the large blue-rimmed book levitated into the air and floated before her. It was a residential listing.

_They keep track of the town citizens? _Luna questioned silently, a spark of an idea enlightening her mind as she flipped the page open.

Maybe this could help her.

_~l~_

Luna nodded at her sister's inane question. It was so typical that she had to be treated like a child, still.

"It shall be but a short visit with my friends, I'll be back before you know it!" she explained, forcing an excited smile on her face.

Celestia returned the smile and turned back to her sibling. "Well I'm sure Ponyville will be happy to see you again, and I'm glad you want to get out more, Luna." She said simply, turning back to

the current letter she worked on.

"Thank you very much, sister. I shall leave right away." Luna replied, smiling as she proceeded to exit her sister's bedroom.

Celestia's voice rang out once more though. "I trust you'll be taking the royal carriage?"

The alicorn rolled her eyes at her older sister's mistrust in even her source of travel. "Yes, of course."

_~l~_

With a silent nod to the Pegasus stallions squiring her carriage, Luna stepped out onto the streets of Ponyville. She took a glance up at the night twinkling with a million stars dotting the sky.

_Not much time left. _She thought to herself, starting right away in walking down the street, eyes passively searching, not exactly decisive on who to choose for what she needed.

Luckily for her, no citizens had spotted her arrive, so she decided to move about the town quickly and stealthily. She took off into an alleyway, secretly on the hunt.

Upon hearing voices, she stopped there and slowly peeked around. _Not too special, just one mare will do._

"…tomorrow evening then?" she overheard the two ponies talking. One was concealed behind a food kiosk still open for nighttime sales, but it seemed as though the clerk was packing her things.

"Great, as long as I can get some practicing done, that's fine!" Luna took note of the visible pony who responded. It was a unicorn with a mint-green coat. With scrutinizing eyes, the alicorn inspected the body of the younger female.

Her eyes swept across the legs and mane, taking note of the golden eyes.

_Golden, no, she doesn't like that._ Luna dismissed the idea of the unicorn being the one she would use. The color needed to be perfect.

"See ya later, Lyra!" said the other pony that she recognized as also a female. With a wave, the mint-green unicorn walked off. They must've finished their conversation while Luna inspected her.

She also took a moment to glance at the clerk who had finished packing the supplies to her kiosk, and was now walking away after blowing the candlelight of the desk out. She watched as the female pony said a few words to the other on the side of the kiosk curtain.

Luna shook her head, unable to hear the short conversation spoken quietly. But she caught a pair of hooves standing up on the ground as the clerk walked away. No, her color wouldn't have done well either.

It needed to be something perfect, something… _Rainbow… _Luna mouthed softly to herself as she watched the cyan-furred Pegasus walk out from behind the kiosk, yawning and stretching her wings out wide.

Amazing, the exact pony that Luna was looking for, was here. It must be luck.

"Sheesh, I'm aching like crazy, remind me not to help sell candy again. Good pay but..." Rainbow Dash issued another yawn, "boring."

Stretching her legs once more, she lifted her wings and was about to fly off.

"One moment please!"

Rainbow stopped, turning around curiously at the sudden voice, only to see the princess of the night walking straight up to her from a dark alley.

"Uh, hey, Princess Luna." She blurted out, confused, folding her wings back.

"Good evening, Rainbow Dash." She nodded, not attempting to hide her prying eyes as they swept across the Pegasus' body carefully, which was not making her comfortable. "I trust everything is going well?"

Rainbow nodded slowly, eyeing the princess with confusion. "Yea, uh, what are you doing in Ponyville in the middle of the night, Princess?"

Luna barely paid attention to the question, her eyes were glued to the night sky. They were looking for something specific.

As though a wave of water had weaved itself through the sky and disappeared in an instant, there was a ripple. She had run out of time.

Before Rainbow knew what was going on, the alicorn pounced on her.

And with a dim flash of blue light, they were gone.

_~l~_

Rainbow stumbled back dizzily, holding a hoof to her head. She was disoriented and confused.

"Ugh... Can you at least let me know when you are going to do that?" She shook her head, quickly taking into view of where she was. It was dim and dark, yet the moonlight shined down in areas of a large garden .

"Wait, why did you do that?! Where am I?" Rainbow's eyes shot daggers to the princess without realizing it.

Luna didn't seem to notice her gaze though as she looked throughout the area.

"I am sorry, but I did not have any other choice," she turned to look at Rainbow, "there is something that couldn't wait any longer, and..."

Rainbow didn't feel as irritated now that Luna seemed a bit... _off_.

"And..." she looked at Luna curiously.

"Follow me." The princess replied to the Pegasus, completely shrugging off what she said and starting to walk further into the garden, looking around at the flora that seemed to irradiate an almost magical glow.

"H-hey, wait up!" Rainbow exclaimed while catching up the Lunar princess.

After a bit of walking, Luna stopped at the base of a large tree, with Rainbow a few steps behind her. The princess looked upwards, viewing the top of the trees and the patches of sky.

"Princess, what is this place? I never seen anything like it before..." The Pegasus asked while looking around at the dark plants and trees..

"This place," she said, turning herself to look at her companion, "is called Aurora Garden."

Rainbow raised a curious eyebrow, glancing around at the large assortment of tall plants, small bushes, and soft grasses. "Uh, that's nice and all, but why'd you bring me here?"

Luna had walked away from the tree, eyes up in the sky again, watching the clear ripple appear again, and grow larger.

"I shall explain shortly." she said simply, taking a few more steps forward, with Rainbow close behind.

The walking stopped all but suddenly as the plants and grass were blown back furiously as a massive wind slammed into the ground. The Pegasus immediately shielded her eyes with a hoof, folding in her wings so she didn't fall over.

The alicorn merely stood there, a gentle smile on her face as the air before her wove in translucent hues. As though there was a colorless cloak waving around freely. But her eyes watched as the rippling abruptly halted when she heard large paws touch down into the garden.

Rainbow lowered her hoof and watched in awe as the princess relaxingly strolled forward, face perfectly content as a gentle hoof reached out into the air, as if to touch something.

She only watched in silent wonder, having no idea as to what was happening, but mesmerized at the sight of the Lunar princess touching her forehoof to something not there.

"It is okay, you can come out..." she whispered quietly to the night.

The Pegasus was slowly coming to think Luna had gone insane, and was talking to merely nothing. But the atmosphere had a way of changing _itself_ rather quickly.

They watched as the space before Luna began to ripple and shiver, and soft, white holes starting to poke their way through the invisible air, a veil of night slowly being torn to shreds as a figure was appearing in the garden.

With a glimpse back at the cyan-furred Pegasus, Luna spoke with a smile, "This is my friend, Serenity."

Rainbow blinked, barely able to take in the shining white fur, wings, and long, translucent tendrils that made up the creature that had _appeared_before them from literally nowhere.

"Uh, wh-what is it?"she asked curiously, eyeing the strange beast with slight worry. It looked harmless, but it was at least twice Celestia's size.

Luna stroked a gentle hoof against the creature's long, angular neck, staring deep into its bright pink orbs that seemed to be its eyes, with a face that looked identical to a dragon's snout, only smoother.

"This is an Aurora, one of the most sacred and mystical beings known to Equestria," the alicorn explained softly, "many think they have long since disappeared from existence due to extinction."

The creature now softly stroked its cheek against Luna's tender fur, raising one of its soft, large paws up off the ground as it folded in the immensely large and feathery wings.

Rainbow looked at it curiously, it really did look quite majestic. The sleek white fur, the translucent tendrils that drew from the creature's backside, and the glowing pink eyes.

Especially when they looked back into Rainbow's, catching her off guard. When she stared back with surprise at the strange creature, a couple things happened.

The tall leafy plants and bushes began to glow a dim, magical hue, in succession the long, thin bulb-tipped tendrils extending from the creature. The Pegasus turned in awe, looking as the plantlife slowly lit to dim colors, shining all around the three standing there and illuminating the air.

The garden had an aura of serenity to it indeed.

Rainbow gulped nervously, looking away from the Aurora. "So, how come they are extinct?" she asked the princess.

"They aren't. But are simply too rare to find by searching," Luna mumbled in reply, "one of the reasons was because ponies stayed away from them. For they had a very certain habit, that most rather...avoided."

Serenity had finally drew away from the Lunar princess, and Rainbow watched as it took a step towards her, its angular neck stretched out, softly brushing it against the side of her body.

She gulped nervously, still unsure what to think. "And, uh, what was that?" she asked almost shakily as the large creature crouched down and gently brushed its larger shoulder against Rainbow's other side, feathering her wing out and causing it to flick.

Luna giggled, watching with a knowing smile. _Might as well get to it**. **_She thought to herself, taking a step back.

"I have brought you here, because Serenity needs help..." she spoke simply, watching as the creature was brushing against Rainbow's smooth backside, causing her to distinctly blush.

"An Aurora can only live for two years, before it must go through a _process _to continue to survive..."

Serenity's eyes closed as her neck gently rubbed against the Pegasus' gently, she was getting rather curious now.

"A _mating_ process."

Rainbow's eyes snapped open, she looked down sharply at the creature nuzzling against her gently, then with a sharp yelp, she pounded her wings and broke away from the creature instantly.

"Whoa!" she squeaked a second time when the creature suddenly leapt, knocking her off balance and stumbling on the ground.

Luna's eyes widened as well, turning around to see Serenity suddenly crouching right behind her, feathers ruffling softly and turning translucent once more, glowing-tipped tendrils waving high in the air.

The pony quickly regained her composure. _That thing is fast!_She said to herself in surprise, clearing her throat. "What do you mean _mating?_" she asked the princess, eyes wide.

Luna gently touched a hoof to Serenity's bowed head, looking down into her dim pink eyes and speaking to Rainbow with a smile. "She really likes you."

The Pegasus gulped. "Look, I'm all for helping out animals with stuff like gathering food or building homes, but sorry, I don't think I'm up to...mating...with that thing!" she said, taking a step back.

A light chirping sound was heard from the Aurora, as though a _snowy owl_ had called. Luna watched, then looking back. "That's a shame, it's actually a rather enjoyable experience."

"No offense, princess, but why can't you?"

"I already have. Serenity cannot have the same pony twice."

Rainbow stuttered. "W-well I'm a girl! There's no way I'm mating with another girl, endangered species or not!"

Luna merely laughed lightly, smiling as the Aurora slowly stood to its feet. "Serenity is genderless. I simply named 'her' that because it matches," she said while petting the creature's side with a gentle nod, "there isn't a more peaceful being I know..."

Ruffling her feathers and becoming white once more, Serenity took a step back towards Rainbow, blinking her large pink eyes in wonder as they examined the Pegasus with admiration.

Rainbow held a giggle back as the creature stepped in front of her, mouth slightly open as she stared back into her eyes. The Pegasus noticed the smoothly rounded and harmless rows of teeth.

"I-I don't know..." she mumbled, blushing deeply as Serenity gently brushed her soft white cheek against hers, causing a shift in stance in the soft grass below.

Luna smirked, taking a few steps back. "Good luck, Rainbow Dash..."

The Pegasus' eyes widened. "Wait! Don't-" but the princess had already disappeared in a dim flash of blue light. Rainbow whimpered, turning back to the creature.

Its eyes softened, looking into her bright magenta ones, as if asking for permission.

She sighed. "Okay..."

Serenity's mouth opened slightly in what seemed to be a happy smile, before she swung her head down and gently nudged it against the soft, furry underbelly of the Pegasus, who squirmed slightly in return.

Her eyes followed, watching curiously as the multiple translucent tendrils slithered through the grass, poking softly at Rainbow's hooves. She laughed nervously, nodding and slowly sitting down on her haunches.

The Aurora issued another smile and brought her head forward, now sitting herself down before Rainbow, paws folded in and looking like an obedient dog receiving a gift for good work. But she was the one doing the work.

Nudging her head ever so softly against the pony's soft chest, she gently began to push her down, bringing a couple of her softly glowing tendrils to come up and lower Rainbow into laying on the grass, perfectly comfortable. The Pegasus merely watched, debating if she would regret not flying away into the night and escaping this completely strange masquerade of glowing plants and tendrils.

But she stayed, somehow, seeing how happy Serenity had seemed when she agreed to _mate _with her had affected Rainbow. How would that work anyway? Upon a couple discreet glances, Rainbow could easily see there was nothing between the Aurora's legs that would signify it being male or female. So the 'genderless' part made sense. But how could she be the _partner_ of something that was _something?_

She supposed she would find out, and only hoped it wouldn't hurt. All the while, Serenity continued, using her gentle tendrils to tug at the Pegasus' wings, tenderly folding them out against the grass and giving them each a soft nudge with her snout, earning a satisfied sigh in return. Rainbow always loved doing that after a long day and aching wings.

But today, it wasn't her wings that ached so much, but her hooves. She had been sitting down since the sun came up and the muscle tension was high. And the Aurora seemed to notice this, as her tendrils gently curled around each of Rainbow's hooves and pulled them apart slowly, her ever so tender snout coming in and gently rubbing across the soft fur, stroking the tense muscles.

The pony could only issue a slight grunt of discomfort as the nerves were applied with smooth but tough pressure, un-knotting all the deep kinks. But it was quickly replaced with tranquil, limp appendages and a smiling Pegasus. Serenity even went to press her soft but firm snout around on Rainbow's neck and wings, continuing to relax her.

_This is one heck of a foreplay massage._ She thought to herself with a light giggle. And just as she thought the treatment was over, she yipped as a nip on the neck signaled Serenity was not done, but had moved into a more playful state. She began to bite and ruffle softly at Rainbow's fur in all the different areas, causing a deep but gentle shiver to ripple throughout her small body, she closed her eyes in peace, issuing a couple tentative yips each time those tender little teeth nipped onto a sensitive spot.

Rainbow's blush grew to a brighter shade of crimson when Serenity's impossible gentle and warm tongue touched against her smooth tummy fur, tenderly flicking around and causing the cyan-color to turn darker a become ruffled in some areas.

Rainbow Dash felt like a big fluffy cotton ball.

But she realized the time had finally come when the gentle tendrils from Serenity's lower flank, tenderly tightened around her hooves, and noticeably tugged them apart with gentle ease. Rainbow nervously peeked her eyes open, very curious as to what would happen. And she got a good idea when her eyes focused on a very certain tendril.

It was glowing slightly brighter than the others, and at least a feather's touch bigger, glowing a deep, dim magenta color, it produced a rather... romantic hue to it. But that didn't stop the bound Pegasus from squirming in nervous anticipation. Much so, as one of her spread fore hooves jerked slightly, nearly yanking free from the calm tendril that held it.

Serenity looked up with a slightly open mouth at Rainbow, stopping her doings and looking into her eyes with a hint of surprise. But The Pegasus couldn't lie to herself, she was nervous and somewhat scared, but she was ready. A calm but viscous haze of arousal had been seeping into her ever since the Aurora had begun, and now it was at a warm, fiery level.

She wasn't going to back down. Besides, she was helping save the creature's life, right?

So with a comforting small nod, Rainbow rested the hoof back and lowered her head onto the grass. A granting of permission to treat her well.

The Aurora seemed to issue another happy smile, and carefully shined the tendril brighter, slithering it through the air slowly, letting the mood collectively build higher. The surprisingly smooth bulb brushed against Rainbow's inner thigh, causing the first yip of her, the nerves being touched now were by far the most sensitive.

It felt silky and soft, warm and tranquil, rubbing against her thigh tenderly and curling through the fur, teasingly transferring to the other and doing the same, further holding the Pegasus's anticipation and letting it grow. All the while, Serenity would continue to softly nip and nudge on Rainbow's other parts, also letting a much smaller tendril curl through her rainbow tail, but it stopped there.

The ever-tender bulb was casting a beautiful dim glow on the Pegasus's flushed nethers. A dim spotlight to the main event. And the main move was ready to be executed.

If one were to be flying over the Aurora Garden in the Everfree Forest at that moment, there would be absolutely no confusion as to what had just transpired. Rainbow Dash was just sexually touched by a glowing tendril.

It was feathery and silky. Serenity had made sure to carefully build the arousal level in order to slowly create more fluids, and lubrication. The magenta-glowing tendril pushed tenderly at Rainbow's furry nether lips, easily parting them as it entered her

At this exact moment, Serenity gently touched her soft mouth against Rainbow's, it was a tender and loving kiss, to help her fully bask in the feeling. The Pegasus only squeaked and squirmed, dizzy with a hundred emotions and powerful feelings rushing throughout her, it was a peaceful confusion.

The impossibly gentle bulb slowly began to push further into her walls, causing her legs to clench up. She moaned as the glow pulsated in her, sending out a wave of massive shivers. She was loving every moment of it. And the Aurora was enjoying it more than she should've been.

The plants all around gently glowed and pulsated with dim light along with every movement of the creature, making the entire garden seem to be in complete sinc with the romantic couple.

Although Serenity had been trying to make it last as long as possible, her powerful entices and teasing had made that rather difficult for the poor Pegasus, as her volume of loud squeals and clenches were growing rapidly, and so was a deep pressure in her hips. But it wasn't over for her yet.

The Aurora gently pulled away from the loving kiss, lowering her head and suddenly attacking Rainbow's soft, exposed belly with a barrage of gentle and sharp nips. She couldn't stop herself from bursting out into a fit of giggles all the while shivering and moaning.

She was gently being distracted from focusing completely on her pleasure. Serenity's ice-blue tongue flicked back and forth at the Pegasus' furry sides and tummy relentlessly, steadily allowing Rainbow to build, but not be able to release.

She was getting desperate now, her nerves were burning for the desire to just let it go. She squirmed helplessly, bucked her hips up, and flicked her tail against the tendril. But Serenity was the one who dictated when the Pegasus could be finished, and the time was coming soon. If she wasn't careful, she was going to make the poor pony exhaust herself and faint from the intensity.

And so she decided it was time. With what seemed like an excited grin, Serenity lowered her head down, poked her tongue out, and suddenly pressed it against the Pegasus' enticed clit.

Along with the teasing attack of tickles, the powerful, glowing bulb, and the intensely soft tongue touched against her most sensitive area... Rainbow screamed.

Her wings arced sharply and she dug her hooves into the grass as her back arched in a glorious and powerful orgasm. Right at that moment, the Aurora swiftly withdrew the glowing tendril and replaced it with her own mouth, pressing it firmly against Rainbow's pleasure lips, still in the middle of a shatteringly strong climax.

She lovingly drank down every last drop of the juices expelled from the event, tenderly lapping her soft tongue against Rainbow's inner walls, causing a few gentle clenches to grab onto her tongue, the strong muscles reacting against the additional pleasure with tender force.

_~l~_

Luna watched from above with a smirk. She could not see the details of the event, but she knew what the sudden flash of every single light in the garden meant.

It meant a certain pony just had the time of her life.

With a smirk, the princess turned and flew off the other way.

_She's gonna have a good night._

_~l~_

Rainbow Dash panted heavily, eyes wide as the Aurora gently held her small form on top of her soft white belly.

She glanced up into Serenity's bright pink eyes with her hazy magenta ones. She didn't know what to say, that was easily the greatest thing she had ever felt in her life. She loved every moment of it completely.

Wanting to somehow thank the Aurora, but unable to come up with words, she simply giggled and hugged the warm belly she was lying on, nuzzling her cheek against the tender fur. Serenity smiled in return and softly licked her partner's little nose, gently stroking one of her soft paws on her back.

Rainbow's wings were tenderly limp, but they flicked in surprise when a tiny glowing tendril poked against her thigh. It was not the same one that had pleasured her, but a slimmer copy, not bulb-shaped like the other. Just a smooth tip.

It curled against her leg very tenderly, wiggling around playfully until it poked against her tail base. Rainbow yipped quietly and looked up at Serenity, who looked back with what was almost an embarrassed smile.

"Again?" The Pegasus whispered softly.

She received a tiny nod in reply.

Rainbow blushed deeply, glancing down between her legs. The bulb was the most gentle thing she'd ever felt, so she wasn't sore, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to continue yet. But her body might've said otherwise when they small tendril softly poked against her rear entrance.

This caused a sharp gasp from the pony, her eyes widened and she blushed deeply, feeling her nethers grow warm again. It was a wild assortment of strange emotions, but she happily accepted them, and nodded slowly to the Aurora, giving permission once more.

Her tummy fluttered softly as Serenity pushed against the ground and rolled over, gently setting the relaxed Pegasus down into the soft grass once more. Giggling softly as she looked up at the majestic scene of the Aurora's large white wings spread out protectively, guarding from even the moonlight, Rainbow felt completely safe. Warm and safe.

She happily welcomed the bulb-tendril as it returned to her flushed nethers, gently poking against her furry lips, in succession with the smaller tip, wiggling sneakily against her other entrance, and ever so softly pushing inside.

She shivered and squirmed, yet she did not need the other tendrils to hold her this time, Serenity let her wiggle freely, knowing she was completely relaxed. And so she leaned down and began her playful nips and nudging massages as the two tendrils continued their work of slowly entering the Pegasus' pleasured body.

Rainbow was happy, content, and peaceful. She was easily having the most happy and enjoyable time of her life.

And knowing she had saved Serenity's life in doing all this only made her smile even more.

_~l~_


End file.
